Problem: When the repeating decimal $0.\overline{12}$ is expressed as a common fraction in lowest terms, what is the sum of its numerator and denominator?
Solution: To express the number $0.\overline{12}$ as a fraction, we call it $x$ and subtract it from $100x$: $$\begin{array}{r r c r@{}l}
&100x &=& 12&.121212\ldots \\
- &x &=& 0&.121212\ldots \\
\hline
&99x &=& 12 &
\end{array}$$This shows that $0.\overline{12} = \frac{12}{99}$.

But that isn't in lowest terms, since $12$ and $99$ share a common factor of $3$. We can reduce $\frac{12}{99}$ to $\frac{4}{33}$, which is in lowest terms. The sum of the numerator and denominator is $4 + 33 = \boxed{37}$.